what should have happened after the mermaid lounge
by Fang44
Summary: my third McSwarek fanfiction on should have happened after the mermaid lounge Op... i suck at summaries rated M for later chapters... comments are always welcome
1. Chapter 1 Why am I with him again?

Disclaimer I Own nothing but the idea of what should have happened after the mermaid lounge!

**Andy`s P.O.V**

_He`s safe oh thank god he`s safe_ was all that ran through my mind as we arrived at the abandoned building.

"McNally you ok?" Sam asked as I looked at him

"hey why are you crying Andy?" he said wiping away the tears as they fell I leaned into his touch

"I thought they had got you it was horrible Sam" I say wrapping my arms around him and laying my head over his heart he wraps his arms around me as well.

"Well isn't this cozy eh Swarek?" came Luke`s voice from behind me somewhere. Sam's arms tightened for a moment before he let go of me.

"great work McNally I better go give my statement I'll see you tomorrow copper" he smiled as he walked away then I turned to Luke

"what do you want?" I say in a less than friendly tone as he glares

"what the hell was that? Why were you hugging him?" Luke asks outraged.

"I hugged him because believe it or not Luke he's my friend and I thought I lost him today so yes i'm going to hug him and thank god he still ALIVE you ass!" I storm off to see the other rookies.

* * *

><p>Authors note - Ok so first chapter of my third rookie blue fan fiction let me know what you think.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 to make the call or not

Disclaimer I still Own nothing but the idea of what should have happened after the mermaid lounge!

Andy`s P.O.V

_what am I doing don't make this call Andy it's stupid don't let go of the safe choice you need him!_ my mind berated itself as I called Luke he answered after the 5th ring.

"Callahan" he answered as I took a deep breath

"Luke I need you to come over it's important" I say quickly as I hear him sigh

"Andy i'm working a case right now can this wait for at least a couple hours then I'll buy you dinner and well talk after our desert" he chuckled

"No Luke either you come over now or I will do this over the phone" I threaten.

"fine I'll see you in 20 minutes happy?" he sighed.

20 minutes later and Luke was at my door "well i'm here what do you need that couldn't wait?" he asked frustrated

"look I dunno how to say this without someone getting angry…what i'm saying is we are Over i'm sorry but I love someone else"

* * *

><p>Authors note - Ok so first chapter of my third rookie blue fan fiction let me know what you think.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 why do break ups have to hurt?

Disclaimer I still Own nothing but the idea of what should have happened after the mermaid lounge!

**Andy`s P.O.V**

"Oh really your going to make your hoeing around with Swarek Official great at least everyone will know what a slut you are now Andy" Luke spat at me and I had to blink back tears

"Vanessa called last night she wanted to know when you were going to see Michelle when I asked who Michelle was she told me about your 4 year old Daughter that hasn't seen you in 3 years and don't forget Jo called and asked when you were supposed to meet for your next 'meeting' too bad neither called your cell" I watched as his face dropped before I said

"and guess what the whole time I was with you I didn't fuck Sam go figure" I smiled as I opened the door to make him leave.

As Luke walked to the door he did something I didn't expect him to do he hit me hard enough to throw me to the ground I hit my head on my wall and my picture that was hanging there fell on my head before I knew it, Luke looked ready to hit me again I closed my eyes waiting but he never did.

The next thing I felt was a gentle hand on my face coaxing me to open my eyes I was still scared and the owner of the hands must have realized it because I was being very carefully pulled into a pair of strong safe arms and I instantly knew who had stopped Luke's assault before I could process what I said I heard myself say "what are you doing here your supposed to be on shift" I slowly opened my eyes and met the most amazing dark eyes I had ever seen.

"your neighbor saw him hit you and called the police I was the closest so I came and Noelle has the dirt bag in the cruiser I stayed with you" he said softly and I realized he was trying not to scare me I hugged him and started to cry

"I didn't think he would hit me and he knocked me off balance so I couldn't defend myself i`m so sorry I was so stupid" I sobbed into his chest as he brought me to the couch.

"none of this is your fault Andy" he rubbed my back and I laid my head on him

"my head kinda hurts Sam" I said after a couple minutes and the pain got worse it felt like someone had been hitting me with a sledge hammer for a few minutes. Sam turned me so he could see and I heard him curse as he pulled me up.

"I`m gonna take you to the hospital to be safe alright?" I nodded slightly but had to bolt for the bathroom to throw up. Sam, of course followed me and held my hair when I felt I could make it down stairs the cruiser was already there waiting.

Sam helped me into the cruiser and drove sirens blaring to the hospital then he got the doctor but my mind wasn`t processing it my head hurt and I wanted to just shut down for a bit but they wouldn't let me.

I didn't really hear anything the doctor said just felt the medicine he gave me after that pulling sensation on the back of my head as soon as Sam spoke I was listening more intently

"I`ll stay with her while she`s recovering it will probably help her feel a bit safer knowing she`s not alone." He smiled at me and I grabbed his hand holding it tight as we left the hospital.

* * *

><p>Authors note - Ok so third chapter of my third rookie blue fan fiction is finally up sorry I have had the worst writers block but ima update the all soon. Thank you to those who haven't completely given up on me. Let me know what you think. Sorry for making Luke into a "dirt bag" but I have issues with him.<p> 


End file.
